Cuestión Personal
by Dashka
Summary: Mulder descubre la verdad sobre lo que le sucedió a Emily, y le da una salida a Scully.
1. Capitulo uno

Disclaimer estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la Fox, CC y cia.   
Tipo: MSR, X-File, S angst,  
Spoilers Christmas Carol y Emily

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cuestión personal  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
by Nagi-chan  


-Mamá, quiero el helado de fresa

-Cariño, ya te he dicho que no tienen fresa, pero puedes pedirlo de nata. A ti te encanta la nata.

-¡¡No!! Yo lo quiero de fresa, si no no quiero helado

Sally se volvió al dependiente con cara de disculpa.

-Será mejor que no me ponga el segundo helado. Liz puede ser tan antipática a veces…

-No se preocupe, yo también tengo hijos y se como son, créame

-Bueno, ¿cuánto le debo?

-A ver, son…

-Liz, Liz cariño, no te alejes mucho

Elizabeth se separó de la mano de su madre y se acercó a ver a un perro que había allí cerca. Era muy bonito, se parecía a Cook, su anterior perro, solo que este estaba un poco descuidado. Iba a acercarse para acariciarlo cuando sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el cuello y tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras caía al suelo. Creyó oí a su madre gritar y al dependiente llamar a la policía, pero pronto dejó de oír nada. Sintió como era transportada por unas manos, y luego ya no sintió nada más.

Sally no podía salir de su estado de asombro. Acaba de ver como le clavaban algo en la nuca a su hija en el pecho unos encapuchados con extrañas máscaras que viajaban en una furgoneta negra, y como la metían en esta y se alejaban. Ni si quiera pensó en coger el número de la matricula. Solo supo gritar y correr hacía su hija, en vano. El dependiente llamaba a la policía a gritos, siempre suele haber algún poli en el parque.

Sally se agachó en el suelo y empezó a gritar cuando vio que en el lugar donde debería estar la sangre de su hija había una sustancia verdosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**  
27 de Septiembre. Una semana después.  
Apartamento de Mulder 7:34 a.m. **

Corre. No pares. Esa pipa te va a coger. Y como te coja ya sabes lo que te va a pasar. ¡Te obligará a comer sal y luego te zampará! Esa pipa corre demasiado, demasiado para estar tan gorda. Y sus pasos resuenan en tus oídos. Pom. Pom. Pom. Como golpes en una puerta.

Golpes.

Puerta.

Están llamando a la puerta.

Mulder abrió los ojos y se desperezó. Soñar con una pipa asesina no era su costumbre de los Sábados, sino de los Miércoles. Hoy tocaba mutante-roba-cuerpos. Se levantó del sofá, sonriendo ante sus propios pensamientos y preguntándose quien demonios llamaría tan temprano su puerta. Tal vez fuera el repartidor de leche. Tal vez fuera un vecino que necesitaba algo de azúcar -"pues aquí no va a encontrar mucha"- Tal vez fuera Scully. Se dio prisa en abrir la puerta seducido ante esta última idea, pero, para su sorpresa, no había nadie. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse, pero no, no había nadie. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había un periódico doblado en el suelo, delante de su puerta. Lo cogió y volvió dentro.

Lo desdoblo con evidente curiosidad. No era la primera vez que algún 'amigo' le dejaba una pista así, para que él investigase. Aunque también podía ser de algún chalado que querida gastarme una broma, tampoco sería la primera vez. Pasó las paginas esperando encontrar alguna noticia remarcada, o un papel con una información escrita dentro. Lo que vio lo dejo desconcertado.

**11:21p.m. **

'Menudo frío que hace a estas horas, como se nota que ya no es primavera'. Scully se desabrochó el abrigo mientras llamaba a la puerta de Mulder. 'Que demonios querrá Mulder esta vez?' No era la primera vez que Mulder la llamaba un Sábado para discutir algo con ella, para explicarle sus absurdas teorías sobre un caso o para enseñarle lo que un supuesto confidente le había dejado en su puerta. Aunque esta vez parecía algo más tenso que otras veces. Oyó un picaporte que giraba y vio la cara de Mulder seria, que le invitaba a entrar.

-Esta bien Mulder, ¿qué quieres? Por teléfono parecías preocupado

-Hey…! Hola Scully… 

Le acarició suavemente la cara, parecía nervioso.

-¿Estas bien Scully? ¿Te… te sientes bien?

-¿A que viene esto, Mulder? -apartó la mano de Mulder- Estas empezando a asustarme, que ocurre

-Eh, tranquila. Ven siéntate.

-Mul…

Pero Mulder ya la estaba arrastrando al sofá para que se sentara. Fue a por una carpeta y volvió.

-Se trata de unas desapariciones

-¿Unas desapariciones?

-Si, de unas niñas. Todas tenían cuatro años y a todas se las llevaron unos encapuchados con máscaras anti-gas después de clavarles algo en la nuca…..

-Oh, Dios

-….6 en los últimos tres meses, en Massachusetts, Virginia, Texas, Nueva York, Los Angeles y la última aquí, en Washington hace solo tres días, mientras su padre hablaba por teléfono.

Mulder hablaba atropelladamente, parecía bastante alterado. No era normal en él. Hacía bruscos movimientos con las manos al decirle esto a Scully, y procuraba no mirarle a la cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué interés podía tener Mulder en las desapariciones de esas niñas?

-¿Y?

Scully lo miraba expectante, como si la historia aún no hubiera acabado.

-¿Cómo que "y"?

-Vamos, Mulder, no me digas que ahora te dedicas a buscar niñas desaparecidas por que si. ¿Dónde están los extraterrestres? ¿Y el secuestrador con poderes psíquicos?

-No se trata de eso, Scully

-Entonces de que se trata, no te andes con rodeos Mulder, no es tu estilo

-Es una cuestión personal.

-¿Una cuestión personal? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno… a decir verdad…

-¿¡Por qué una cuestión personal!?

Le dijo en tono amenazador, parecía mas una orden que una pregunta. No sabia por que, pero intuía que esa "cuestión personal" iba por ella.

-Mulder…

Se miraron durante un segundo, que fue eterno, donde Mulder le revelo a Scully su preocupación y su turbación. Entonces le pasó la carpeta que había estado sosteniendo nerviosamente en sus manos durante la conversación.

-Aquí están las fotografías de las niñas desaparecidas.

Scully cogió la carpeta resuelta, aún sin comprender. Mulder se levantó y se acercó a ella, pero no la miró. Scully abrió la carpeta y, por un momento, dejó de respirar y su pulso se paró. Paso una a una todas las fotografías: todas eran la misma, el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, la misma mirada, la misma persona, la persona a la que quiso más que a su propia vida, a la que dio su regalo más preciado, a la que juró proteger pero tuvo que dejar marchar. Las fotos mostraban a Emily, su hija no concebida, a la que le arrebataron antes incluso de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

Los ojos de Scully se llenaron de lágrimas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Cerró la carpeta lentamente y se levantó del sofá. Buscaba los ojos de Mulder, para que le dijeran que esto no era una broma de mal gusto, una jugarreta del destino. Lo encontró mirando al suelo

-¿Qué…. que significa esto?

-Lo que has visto, Scully. Yo… no sabía otro modo de decírtelo…

-Pero….. y Emily….

-No te preocupes, descubriremos que está ocurriendo.

Scully seguía de pies al lado de Mulder con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentando asimilar toda la información.

-Dana, ¿cómo estas?

Mulder se acercó tímidamente a ella, entonces Scully no pudiendo reprimirse más se abrazó a él y se desahogó en sus brazos.

-Ssshhh, tranquila. Llegaremos al fondo de todo esto.

Scully entonces se calmó un poco. Mulder le dijo que lo mejor sería que se quedase a dormir allí, por que en su estado no era conveniente que condujera, y Scully no tuvo fuerzas para decirle que no. No durmió mucho en la cama de agua de Mulder, y las pocas horas que lo consiguió tuvo pesadillas entre recuerdos y pensamientos de Emily.

**29 de septiembre ****Residencia de los señores Callahan.  
9:25 a.m. **

-Si, ¿qué desean?

-Somos los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI, hablamos por teléfono.

-Si, si, pasen.

-Gracias por recibirnos un Domingo, se que es un momento muy difícil.

-No se preocupe

El señor Callahan hizo un ademán para que entraran. Les condujo hasta el salón, una amplia habitación bien amueblada, y les indicó un pequeño sofá para que se sentaran. Y Scully iba a hacerlo, desde que Mulder la llamó el Sábado se sentía muy, muy cansada, pero un acto reflejo hizo que se levantara de golpe al sentir como un pinchazo en su trasero.

-¡Pero que…?

Scully buscó entre los cojines del sofá hasta que encontró lo que le había picado: el tacón de un zapato rosa en el pie de una exuberante Barbie rubia vestida de gala. El señor Callahan intentó disculparse, pero de su boca sola salieron palabras incoherentes mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Yo….

Alargó el brazo para recoger la muñeca, que Scully le devolvió, y se marcho con ella de la habitación farfullando un 'disculpen' casi inaudible.

-Vaya, hoy no es mi día.

-No te preocupes Scully, no ha sido culpa tuya.

-Ya, eso díselo a él.

-Oye, si no te sientes con fuerzas como para hacerlo yo puedo terminar el interr…

-Mulder, puedo hacerlo, lo sé. Además tú mismo lo dijiste, es una cuestión personal.

-Está bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo. 

-Lo sé

Y Scully colocó una mano sobre la de Mulder, que la agarró con fuerza, como para darle confianza, confianza que sabía que no tenía.

-Disculpen, aún… aún estoy afectado.

Dijo el señor Callahan, entrando en la habitación. Parecía que había llorado.

-No se preocupe, solo queremos que nos responda a unas preguntas y nos iremos.

-Está bien

-Tengo entendido que estaba llamando al teléfono cuando se… llevaron a Lucy.

-Si, si. Me llamó un compañero del trabajo y…. Ella estaba en su habitación jugando con sus muñecas…

-Ya, ¿y usted no vio ni oyó nada sospechoso, algo que no le pareciera corriente?

-Bueno, creo que no…. Era casí la hora de comer y le dije a Lucy que pusiera la mesa, aunque claro, no me hizo caso. Sonó el teléfono..

-Perdón -interrumpió Scully- ¿desde donde cogió el teléfono?

-Desde la cocina, las ventanas estaban abiertas y vi a un tipo que hacía footing, a una señora paseando al perro y al camión de la basura. Después colgué y subí a ver que hacía Lucy y….. ya no estaba…

Hubo un silencio muy embarazoso. Mulder lo rompió con la ultima pregunta

-Señor Callahan, sabemos que Lucy era adoptada, ¿podría decirnos a que empresa le solicitó sus servicios?

-Si, si, se llamaba BioTecnology. Se encargaron de todo, y a los tres meses de pedir la adopción me entregaron a Lucy.

-Solo una pregunta más, ¿usted pidió que fuera niña?

-No, verán mi mujer y yo deseábamos tener un hijo, pero ella no podía, a si que decidimos adoptarlo. Pero el sexo era lo menos importante, solo queríamos ser una familia.

-Muchas gracias, señor Callahan.

Dijo Mulder estrechándole la mano y abriendo la puerta para salir. Scully se paró delante de Callahan.

-Sé lo que debe estar pasando, créame, también he perdido a alguien muy querido. Encontraremos al responsable.

-Gracias.

No sabía por que, pero Callahan la creyó. No solía confiar en los policías ni mucho menos en los federales, siempre pensó que eran personas frías y sin sentimientos, pero ella parecía decir la verdad. Ahora solo le importaba una cosa: ¿por qué?

Mulder abrió la puerta del coche a Scully y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

-Te llevaré a casa.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No lo creo, sé que no me lo quieres decir por alguna razón estúpida como que voy a pensar que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte o que no estás capacitada. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, callarte y dejar que tus sentimientos te coman por dentro, allá tú.

Mulder se arrepintió de haberlo dicho justo al terminar la frase. Había sido muy duro con ella, y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, él también había necesitado estar solo cuando había tenido problemas familiares, y había dejado de lado a Scully. Aunque siempre supo que ella estaba allí. Tal vez ahora no debería presionarla tanto.

-Fox…

Scully casi no podía contener las lágrimas. Y estuvo a punto de confesar a Mulder lo que estaba sufriendo por dentro, las noches en vela pensando en Emily, las pesadillas donde la hacían daño, la culpabilidad por no haberla podido salvar; pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo y volvió a ponerse el caparazón de Scully

-No entiendo lo que está pasando, la empresa que nos ha mencionado el señor Callahan no es la misma que dio en adopción a Emily a los Señores Sim, ni siquiera el médico es el mismo. ¡No hay ninguna conexión! Las fechas de nacimiento de las niñas no coinciden, ni los lugares. Esto me desespera, Mulder, tal vez haya más, pero no podremos salvarlas…

-Scully, vamos, ya nos hemos encontrado con esto otras veces: los datos pueden ser cambiados: los lugares, fechas, falsificados; tiene que haber una conexión que se nos escapa. Pero lo averiguaremos. ¿eh?

Sculy intentó sonreir, Mulder nunca se cansa, y en cierta forma era él único que la comprendía en estor momentos.

-¿Y a dónde vas tú?

Mulder sonrió, entendiendo con esa pregunta que Scully había accedido a ir a casa a descansar.

-Voy a hacer una visita a BioTecnology, eh!, quizá hasta me haga papá.

Ambos sonrieron, en este momento el humor de Mulder no había estado fuera de tono, y casi sin pensarlo se abrazaron. Ahora los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**En algún lugar de nueva york **

-¿Todos los sujetos han sido eliminados?

-Si

-Y las pruebas

-Quemadas

-¿Cómo se encuentra el sujeto SDK001?

-Bien, los médicos han estado con ella hoy. Creen que es el definitivo.

-Asegúrate de tenerlo todo listo.

-Tenemos otro problema, se trata de Mulder

-Ahhh, ese nombre -intercedió un tercer hombre- cada vez que lo oigo siempre hay problemas

-Esta vez no.

Dijo firmamente el más joven. El tercer hombre lo miró expectante

-En su intento por ayudar a su compañera encontrará su última verdad.

Los dos hombres rieron, un tercero permaneció a la espera, y cuando todos se hubieron marchado dejó caer la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el suelo.

-Puede que no la última.


	2. Capitulo dos

_Disclaimer y demás, en el primer capitulo._

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cuestión personal  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
by Nagi-chan  


**Apartamento de Scully, 10:13 p.m. **

-Ya voy

Mulder esperó a que Scully abriera la puerta de su casa para entrar, pero para su sorpresa no fue ella, si no su madre la que lo hizo.

-Pasa Fox, Dana no está bien.

-¿Qué le pasa?

A modo de respuesta le señaló el salón, donde vio a Scully con la cara descompuesta y los ojos rojos de haber llorado mucho.

-Dana, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Me… me han llamado de Quántico….y….

Cogió una carpeta y le enseñó a Mulder su contenido. Era el resultado del examen preliminar de una de las niñas desaparecidas. Su cadáver fue encontrado en un aparcamiento subterráneo. Al parecer intentaron clavarle algo en la base posterior de la nuca pero algo debió fallar, por que el cadáver presentaba varios pinchazos en la zona lumbar.

-Según esto… la niña murió por un golpe en la cabeza…

-Mulder, lo más preocupante no es eso, sigue leyendo

-"El cadáver no contenía ni una gota de sangre, si no una sustancia sin identificar que presentaba un color verdoso…" Oh, Dios…

-Si Mulder, era…. era… un clón.

-Dana, no te precipites…

Dijo Margaret, teniendo la certeza de que lo que Dana estaba pensando: en Emily y en la posibilidad de que pudiera estar viva.

-Mamá, ya lo hemos visto antes, tenemos pruebas.

La miró, y vio lo preocupada que estaba por ella.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.

-Ahora entiendo algunas cosas -dijo Mulder, como para sí mismo.

-¿El que? ¿Qué has averiguado?

-Te lo contaré de camino al depósito, claro…, si quieres venir -le dijo muy bajito, dándose cuenta de su brusquedad.

-Claro que iré

Se despidieron de Margaret y subieron al coche de Mulder, pero ninguno de los dos habló. Scully había estado pensando mucho en lo que el informe que le envió la patóloga podía significar. Si todas las niñas eran clones de una original, tal vez Emily también lo fuera, y eso significaría que "ella", la original, su hija, podía estar viva. Claro que esto no se lo diría a Mulder, no quería que empezara a pensar que se estaba haciendo ilusiones. Tenía gracia que ahora fuera ella la creyente, y Mulder el más escéptico.

-¿Qué averiguaste en la clínica? -dijo intentando parecer calmada.

-En realidad no es una clínica, ni una agencia de adopción.

-¿Cómo?

-BioTecnology no existe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que la empresa no está registrada en ningún sitio, nunca ha existido, ni siquiera los doctores que supuestamente ayudaron a las parejas en la adopción.

-¿Todo era una cortina de humo? ¿Para que? ¿Por que?

-No lo sé, pero sé quien está detrás de todo esto. Alguien que juega entre las sombras y que no quiere que sigamos sus huellas.

**Depósito de cadáveres. 10:25 pm **

-¿Me enseñan sus lacas, por favor?

-Claro

Mulder y Scully sacan sus respectivas identificaciones mientras una enfermera vestida de uniforme las revisaba.

-Está bien, pueden pasar. ¿Qué era lo que venían a ver?

-A la niña que encontraron esta mañana

-A si, un extraño caso. Hemos tenido que aislarlo por que los médicos que lo atendieron empezaron a sufrir unas molestias en los ojos. Tendrá que ponerse un traje especial si quiere examinarla, señorita.

Dijo mirando a Scully. Esta asintió como si ya supiera de lo que estaban hablando. Les condijo hasta el sótano y hasta una habitación con paredes de cristal donde un hombre con un traje blanco examinaba un pequeño cuerpo. A Scully casi se le saltan las lágrimas al verla de nuevo, sabía que no era "ella", pero era tan perecida….le hacía revivir tantos recuerdos…. Mulder le puso su mano en el hombro, como queriéndole decir que él estaba allí y que si le necesitaba no dudara en contar con él, pero eso Scully ya lo sabía.

Con lentitud, Scully se puso el traje especial y entro en la habitación junto con el doctor. Mulder se quedó fuera esperando, a parte de que no hubiera servido de mucho si hubiera estado allí dentro ya que no posee conocimientos médicos, prefería dejar a Scully un margen para su intimidad, sabía que estos momentos estaban siendo muy difíciles para ella.

Mientras Scully realizaba la autopsia junto con el médico de la niña, Mulder se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el día y que ya no le quedaban pipas en su bolsillo. Bajó a cafetería y buscó una máquina de chocolatinas para comprarse alguna. Toda la gente que había allí se le quedó mirando, muchos de ellos tenían caras angustiadas, como esperando una mala noticia del medico. Sintió pena por ellos y recordó las veces que el había tenido esa mima sensación cuando Scully estaba en algún hospital, casi siempre por culpa suya.

Se acercó a la máquina de chocolatinas y sacó unas cuantas, tal vez Scully quisiese una después de estar con …. ¿Emily? Era extraño, cada vez que recordaba a Scully cuando la encontró, cuando la pudo abrazar, cuando le llamó para decírselo, cuando no podía hacer nada por salvarla, después del funeral. En todo ese tiempo Mulder se sintió como un extraño, o Scully le hizo sentir así. Quería estar con su hija, quería tenerla, pero lo que no entendía es que, aunque biológicamente era su hija, en todos los demás aspectos no lo era. Ella formaba parte de un experimento, estaba destinada a servir o morir. Y eso Scully no lo comprendió, aunque Mulder entendía por que. Y luego estaba el asunto de que ya no pudiera tener más hijos, eso acabo por derrumbarla. Mulder no sabía hasta que punto era bueno que Scully continuase con las investigación, tal vez se estuviera haciendo ilusiones de encontrar a la Emily original, a su hija.

-Disculpe

Mulder volvió a la realidad y dejó pasar a la joven enfermera que empujaba una silla de ruedas hasta el ascensor.

-Lo siento.

La enfermera le sonrió y el ascensor se cerró. Desde hace ya unos cuantos días Scully ya no sonreía, es más, no había parado de llorar, aunque no se lo quería decir. Mulder volvió a apretar el botón del ascensor y se dijo que era mejor dejar de pensar en nada. Se fijo en los posters que había al lado del ascensor: "Como lavarse bien los dientes", El dibujo de una mujer embarazada con la frase "¿Fumas? No gracias" escrita debajo y un horario de recogida de basuras en azul "deje limpia su cuidad".

A Mulder de pronto le vino una idea a la cabeza, pero se abrió la puerta del ascensor y se vio arrastrado por un grupo de gente que deseaba llegar a no se que piso. El ascensor se paro en la planta de Mulder, que se vio aliviado de no tener que subir más con toda esa gente. Vio a Scully hablando con el doctor mientras sacaban un cuerpo de la habitación donde estaba el clón. Se acercó deprisa y vio que Scully estaba a punto de llorar. Nada más llegar ambos se abrazaron.

-Mulder, ha muerto. El cada ver se ha… descompuesto…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si,

Mulder le quitó las lágrimas de la cara

-Hemos hecho unos análisis y, aunque todavía queda ver los resultados, creo que encontraran algo parecido a esto

Y le enseñó un tubo con un tubo con un líquido rojo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es mi sangre, Mulder, es una muestra que me tomaron poco después de que apareciera de mi abducción. He hecho que la vuelvan a analizar y han encontrado una sustancia muy parecida a la que presenta el clon de Emily, es una variante de un virus que causa una mutación en el ADN, pero aún no sabemos con que propósito.

-¿Quieres decir que eso fue lo que te inyectaron?

-Aún o lo se, Mulder.

-Scully ahora lo más importante es que encontremos al resto de las niñas antes de que ….

-Pero ¿como? No sabemos por donde empezar, pueden estar en cualquier sitio, y no hay nada que relaciona a las familias.

-Puede que si haya algo

Dijo Mulder mientras la idea tomaba forma en su cabeza

-¡Que ocurre?

-Te lo contaré cuando regrese

-Mulder quiero ir contigo

-Scully, reo que esto te esta afectando demasiado, no crees que sería mejor que te vayas a descansar.

-Mulder…

-Ya se lo que me vas a decir, y se que no me vas a hacer caso. A si que te hablare con la mayor franqueza posible: Scully si quieres llevar esto como una investigación te sugiero que dejes de lado tus sentimientos y averigües todo lo que puedas sobre ese cadáver y la relación que tiene con el experimento al que te sometieron por que ahí se encuentra la calve.

Scully lo miró sorprendida, pero por fin pudo darse cuanta de que estaba llevando esto como un asunto demasiado personal, y que así no podría llegar a ninguna parte.

-Esta bien Mulder. Pero ten cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo ¿no?

Mulder le dio un beso en la frente y se abalanzó al ascensor para que la puerta no se cerrara. Ahora se acordaba de lo que le pareció estaño cuando miró al los posters de la sala de espera. En el horario de recogido de basuras decía que los días de diario era de 2 a 5 de la tarde, excepto los miércoles. Si su memoria no el fallaba, el señor Callahan les había dicho que el día que desapareció su hija había pasado un camión de la basura por delante de su casa, y ese día es Miércoles.

Mulder se metió en el taxi que había obligado a parar mientras sacaba su móvil de la gabardina y marcaba un número.

-Señor Callahan? Soy el agente Mulder, hablamos ayer. Necesito hacerle una pregunta.

**Rush Inc. Recogida de basuras. **

Mulder abrió la puerta del almacén donde se suponía que debía estar la empresa de recogida de basuras Rush, la que Callahan había asegurado que paso por delante de su casa, pero supuso que no encontraría allí a unos simpáticos empresarios quemando basura. Y no se equivocaba.

Vacío.

Tan vacío que podía ver el fondo.

Caminó un poco mientras sus pasos resonaban en toda la sala, como la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que le ayudase a continuar con la investigación, pero…

-Llega un poco tarde, agente Mulder.

Esa voz.... Mulder se giró sabiendo de sobra quien era quien acababa de hablar.

-Usted… algún día seré yo quien le dio eso, hijo de puta.

-Tranquilícese, esta vez vengo a ayudarle

Dijo acercándose un poco más saliendo de la oscuridad que le envolvía y encendiendo un cigarrillo de un paquete de Morleys.

-¿A si?

-Necesita algo que yo puedo entregarle

-No quiero nada de usted, basura inmunda. Espero no haberle ofendido

-Déjese de gilipolleces, Mulder. ¿Quiere respuestas o no?

-Respuestas sobre lo que le hicieron a Scully y de por que están eliminando todas las pruebas

-Es muy sencillo, agente Mulder, pero usted no quiere entenderlo. Teníamos que defendernos, y necesitábamos una forma de lograr nuestro objetivo. La agente Scully solo tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

-No usted, esta equivocado. Le hicieron eso por que estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad

-¿Tan importarte se cree que es , Mulder? Lamento decirle que ese experimento se había planificado mucho antes de que usted naciera. Ella iba a ser nuestra estuviera con usted o no, y gracias a usted y su perseverancia ella está aún viva para poder preguntarse el por que de todo esto.

-Ahora resulta que soy su salvador.

-Lo es, y espero que no la defraude esta vez.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-La agente Scully descubrirá que todas las niñas que han muerto eran clones de una original a los que se les hacían pruebas para conseguir el híbrido perfecto que nos salvara de la raza extraterrestre que quiere invadirnos, y que todas presentan una sustancia que también le fue inoculada a ella misma durante su secuestro, que es de origen extraterrestre. Lo que no sabe, lo que ni siquiera nosotros nos dimos cuenta, es que no había por que experimentar con clones cuando la original ya era perfecta.

-¿Está hablando de la hija de Scully?

-Biológicamente, si. Ella es la mitad de esa niña.

-Cabrones

-No se lo tome como algo personal, agente Mulder. Ya le he dicho que ella formaba parte del grupo mucho antes de que su padre formara parte de él. Y ahora escuche atentamente, esto es muy importante. Debe impedir que la agente Scully llegue a ver a esa niña.

-¿Por q...?

-¡Debe impedirlo! No puedo decirle más, pero es imperativo que le impida descubrir su paradero. Se que la agente Scully es muy tenaz, y que cuando se propone algo pone en ello toda su fuerza pero confío en usted para que impida que la encuentre.

-No debería confiar en nadie

Le dio riendo, pero no había mucho humor en su rostro. Lo que le decía era muy grave, y si era cierto, Scully corría un gran peligro.

-¡No estoy bromeando!

Dijo muy exasperado, aunque esperaba esa reacción en él. Dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y le miró lo más sinceramente que pudo.

-Pensaban eliminarlo, Mulder, cuando ella y su hija se encontraran en un almacén usted encontraría una bomba a punto de explotar, y en un intento de sacar a su compañera y a la pequeña moriría en la explosión. Su compañera desarrollaría un cáncer inoperable que sería catalogado como una recaída del anterior, y la niña desaparecería para siempre. ¿Lo entiende? Acabarían con el trato y se lo quitarían de encima en una misma jugada.

-Pues puede decirme donde está la niña y yo la llevaré con Scully

-¿Para que? ¿Cree que eso iba a servir para algo? Esa niña va a morir, agente Mulder, de un modo u otro. Su vida está condenada a servir o morir. Y si no ha muerto y tampoco les es útil ellos se encargaran de matarla.

-¡Y para eso también condenaron la vida de Scully, impidiéndole tener más hijos!

-Era un mal necesario.

-Váyase al infierno

Ya no quería escucharle, no más mentiras, no más engaños. Solo deseaba que todo esto no fuera más que un horrible sueño del que pronto despertaría.

-Llevo en él demasiado tiempo. Yo ya he cumplido con la promesa que le hice a su padre. Mulder, su vida y la de Scully dependen a hora de usted. Decida lo que es mas conveniente para ambos.

Dicho esto, se tapó la cara con las solapas de la gabardina oscura que llevaba y salió por donde había entrado, tirando una colilla al suelo. Había hecho lo que había podido, Mulder, en el fondo, le importaba. Era más que un simple enemigo, más que un simple hijo, era lo más parecido a un amigo, el único con el que batir sus fuerzas. Pero ahora le ayudaría costase lo que costase. Él merecía vivir.

Mulder no se había movido un ápice de donde estaba. Tenia razón ,en el fondo sabía que la tenía. Esa niña estaba condenada a morir, como sus clones, y si Scully la veía tal vez no pudiera soportar perderla otra vez. Y Mulder no quería verla sufrir otra vez. Nunca más.

Pero tal vez si podía hacer algo por su hija, algo por ella y por Scully.

Salió de allí con la esperanza de poder cambiar las cosas.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

¿_Qué os ha parecido? Escribidme unas líneas y dejádmelo saber, y me haréis la shiiper más feliz del mundo ;)_


	3. capitulo tres

_Disclaimer y demás, en el primer capitulo._

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cuestión personal  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
by Nagi-chan  


**Apartamento de Mulder 12:51 p.m. **

Cuando Mulder llegó a su apartamento se encontró a Scully trabajando en unos informes médicos. Extrañamente parecía que no había llorado, e incluso sonreía un poco. Sabía que lo estaba pasando muy mal. Y Mulder ahora no era de mucha ayuda, después de lo que le había dicho el fumador estaba totalmente desconcertado, a cada momento se decía que no podía confiar en él, que siempre lo traicionaba, luego pensaba en Scully y en la posibilidad de que tuviera razón y que se derrumbaría si su "hija" verdadera moría otra vez. Estaba dividido entre cabeza y corazón.

Como Mulder ya había sospechado la historia que le contó Scully era exactamente la misma que la que le contó el fumador que encontraría. Le contó que la sustancia contiene un aminoácido que nunca se había visto antes, si se que se podía catalogar cómo prótido. Y que en sus análisis habían encontrado ese enzima en pequeñas cantidades, muy inferiores a las encontradas en la niña.

También le dio vagas alusiones a que todas podía ser clones de una original, pero no lo dijo abiertamente, Mulder supuso que para que él no creyese que ella pensaba en la posibilidad de encontrar a si hija verdadera. Pero Mulder la conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

Scully le miró con complicidad antes de recoger los informes del suelo y ponerlos dentro de la carpeta amarilla. Después se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches, y.... gracias.

Esto último lo dijo muy bajito, como si temiera romper la suavidad del momento. Dicho esto se fue al dormitorio de Mulder para cambiarse.

Mulder no le había dicho nada de quedarse a dormir en su apartamento otra vez y se quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando vio que Scully se decidía a quedarse en su cama de agua otra noche más y ponerse su camiseta de los Nicks como pijama. Pero dadas las circunstancias pensó que era lo mejor.

Mentira.

Le había encantado que Scully hubiera decidido quedarse a dormir esa noche también, era como si no tuviese miedo de decirle que prefería estar con el a estar sola, que lo necesitaba. Tanto como el a ella. Y eso bastaba para derretir a Fox Mulder.

**30 de Septiembre  
Despacho del senador Matherson.  
9:25 a.m. **

-Pase agente Mulder. El senador le recibirá ahora.

Mulder dirigió una tímida sonrisa a la chica rubia que ahora le abría la puerta del despacho. Entró sin más preámbulos. El senador estaba mirando a la ventana con las manos en la espalda de espaldas a el.

Mala señal.

-Gracias por re....

-Agente Mulder, creí que en nuestra última conversación le deje bien claro que esa sería la última, y pensé que lo había entendido.

-Si señor, pero y....

-No se si da cuenta de los peligroso que resulta esto para mi, podría quedar seriamente comprometido

En ese momento se giró para mirarlo, se sorprendió por que parecía que Mulder no había dormido mucho últimamente, y noto, solo por un momento, un atisbo de preocupación y tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lo se señor, y no habría venido si no fuera un asunto muy importante.

-¿No puede recurrir a otros canales?

-No –le dijo sin dudar, ahora le miro a los ojos- es una cuestión personal.

El senador volvió a ver esa preocupación en sus ojos y se convenció de que tenía que ayudarle. Le señaló a Mulder la silla y el se sentó en frente, con las manos cruzadas dispuesto a escuchar cualquier historia fantástica que él quisiera contarle. No estaba preparado para lo que oyó.

-¿Quiere decir que hay por ahí un montón de hijas de la agente Scully que están siendo eliminadas?

-No, solo son clones de una original, por así decirlo –dijo con desdén, Mulder odiaba referirse a "Emily" como la original, y más tratándose de la hija de Scully, aunque solo fuera biológicamente. Cada vez que recordaba lo que le habían hecho y lo que había tenido que sufrir le daban unas ganas incontrolables de coger al fumador y a todos los demás y pegarles un tiro en la sien. Aunque eso no cambiaría nada, se decía, a si que dejaba que esos sentimientos lo abandonaran. Últimamente cada vez le costaba más

-¿Y que es lo que quiere que haga yo?

-Necesito una dirección, senador, y se que usted puede conseguírmela.

-¿Para que la quiere? Si tenemos en cuenta lo que me ha contado que le dijo ese personaje eso sería su perdición, y también la de la agente Scully.

-Yo no he dicho que vaya a ir allí personalmente.

El senador abrió más los ojos y lo miró, intentando descifrar esa medio sonrisa con la que le estaba mirando Mulder. Y supo que una idea le rondaba la cabeza, y que si el no le ayudaba la llevaría acabo por otros medios, aunque con un riesgo mayor. Sabía que a Mulder no le ganaba nadie a cabezonería.

-Sabe que puede correr mucho peligro, agente Mulder, ellos sabrán que usted se la ha llevado.

-Correré ese riesgo, señor.

-¿La quiere, verdad agente Mulder?

Mulder se limito a mirarlo a los ojos, confirmándolo en silencio.

-No puedo ayudarle agente Mulder, lo siento.

El senador se levantó de la silla y le dio la mano a Mulder, que no parecía muy contrariado por la respuesta del senador.

-Lo entiendo, señor. Pero es una lástima.

Giró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla cuando el senador le dijo algo:

-No la pierda, agente Mulder, por que en un mundo de locos ababa perdiendo el que se deja dominar por la locura.

Mulder le dedicó una breve pero amigable sonrisa, sabiendo que el senador había hecho todo lo que había podido, incluso arriesgando su posición. A menudo se preguntaba si en su situación él abría ayudado a un siniestro agente del FBI que vencía a contarle historias de marcianos, clones y hermanas desaparecidas. No sabría decirlo. Si no hubiera desaparecido Samanta ahora quizá las cosas fueran distintas y él llevaría una vida completamente distinta (y cuando digo distinta quiero decir normal). Aunque quizá Scully y él no se habrían conocido, y ese pensamiento hacía que desechara la idea de inmediato, prefería ser abucheado y tener que vivir día tras día con respuestas ambiguas y verdades a medias antes que no haber conocido a Scully.

Irónico pero cierto.

Y también sabía que decía estar inmensamente agradecido a ese hombre por confiar una y otra vez en él. Por que esa misma tarde Mulder recibió un pequeño paquete de Morleys en su puerta, con una dirección en su interior.

**Spookane, Washington D.C.  
Almacén de residuos, 6:54pm **

Claro que no podía entrar ahí y decirles simplemente "vengo a llevarme a la niña, es que este clima no es bueno para ella". A si que tenia que pensar un plan, y rápido, por que el fumador no podría retrasar mucho lo que hubieran pensado hacerle a la niña ahora que saben que es "perfecta". Y solo había otra persona en quien confiara y que estuviera dispuesto a ayudar a Scully arriesgando su posición y su vida en ello.. Y le contó el plan. Y, si bien al principio le dijo varias veces que estaba loco, aceptó. Y le ayudó a perfeccionarlo. Y confió en él. Y Mulder le estuvo infinitamente agradecido.

Bueno, había llegado ala hora. Mulder no sabia si esto iba resultar, pero era lo mejor que tenían. Y ya no había tiempo para nada mejor. No les constó mucho alquilar esa vieja camioneta, ni tampoco convencer a Skinner para que se vistiera de repartidor, ni a Mulder prometerle a los chicos que después de todo esto se tomaría unas vacaciones. Lo que le costó muchísimo fue convencer a Scully para que se quedase en casa esa tarde y no le acompañara. Mulder sabía que ella notaba que tramaba algo, Scully lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no salía solo para "despejarse" , pero también noto que él estaba inquieto y que no la dejaría acompañarle por nada del mundo, a si que decidió que lo mejor seria dejar que Mulder siguiera su camino.

-¿Está listo?

-Si –contestó Mulder, un poco sobresaltado. Casi no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al ver la pinta de Skinner: no todos los días se ve al todopoderoso jefe adjunto Walter Skinner vestido con mono azul y una gorra sucia. Era más bien cómico.

-Una risitas más, agente, y seguirá solo.

-Lo siento, pero nunca me acostumbraré a verlo así vestido.

-Más le vale, por que no va a volver a verme así nunca.

Se alejó mientras comprobaba que todo estaba correcto y subió a la camioneta. Se puso al volante y le indicó que ya estaba todo. Mulder le dijo "OK" con los labios y el partió hacia el almacén. Mulder también se puso en camino.

La verdad es que sentía admiración por ese hombre, al que a primera vista no podrías catalogarlo como amigo o enemigo. Aunque Mulder no haya tenido nunca (¿he dicho nunca? bueno, casi nunca...) dudas respecto a que le apoyaría en cualquier (¿he dicho cualquier? Bueno, casi cualquier) empresa que considerar importante, y esta no era una excepción. Y en realidad podía morir, nadie, excepto el trío de los pistoleros, sabían que estaban allí, y aunque Mulder creía que ya habrían empezado a dejar limpio el almacén para acabar con las pruebas y la vigilancia no sería tan grande, tal vez aún hubiera muchos guardias armados dispuestos a llenarles el cuerpo de plomo, fueran federales o no. Pero Skinner no había dudado ni un momento.

Ya estaba en el almacén, y Skinner y había empezado su parodia sobre un pedido de aparatos para laboratorio que fue expedido por un hombre anónimo la semana pasado, y se disculpaba por la tardanza.... y Mulder pensó que lo mejor sería darse prisa o no conseguiría su objetivo sin que empezaran a sospechar algo. Se coló por la tapia cuando el guardia hablaba con Skinner, sin hacer ningún ruido y entró sin problemas en el almacén. Como había sospechado la mayoría de los demás hombres estaban cargando pesadas cajas en un camión. Estuvo varios minutos vagando por pasillos que parecía no tener fin hasta que el camino se dividió en dos, y esta vez no podía cruzar campo a través hacia delante. Y eligió la derecha. Scully hubiera elegido la derecha. Y no se habría equivocado.

Llego a una pequeño cuarto parecido a la habitación de un hospital llena de aparatos luminosos y cables. Todos conectados a una pequeña niña que miraba hacia el techo sin expresión. Había un médico con ella, de espaldas a Mulder. Entonces es cuando todo empezó a ir demasiado deprisa: oyó ruido de pasos que se acercaban, iba a agacharse pero tiro una bandeja con bisturís y al oír el estruendo el medico se dio la vuela, pero antes de que pudiera gritar Mulder ya le había disparado. Se acerco a la niña (DIOS MIO; ERA EMILY) y empezó quitarle los cables.

-Tranquila, soy un amigo.

La niña asintió levemente y le sonrió. Mulder de repente pensó que quizás no debía quitarle todo esos cables ¿Y si eso era lo único que la mantenía con vida a hora? Pero la niña puso una mano encima de la de Mulder y le ayudo a tiara de los cables. Mulder comprendió que no había peligro y prosiguió. Cogió a la niña en brazos mientras oía los pasos aún más cerca, y pensó que ahora ya no podría salir por donde había entrado. Miró a sui alrededor y vio tres puertas más. ¿Y ahora por cual....? La niña le señaló la tercera puerta y Mulder la abrió sin pensar. Recorrió un largo pasillo en una semioscuridad estresante sintiendo que los guardias le pisabas los talones, y abrió la puerta que había al final, haciendo que la luz cegadora del sol le obligara a cerrar por un momento los ojos. Entonces, cuando creía que nada podía ir peor, un guardia que corría en su dirección empezó a dispararlos y a gritar que soltara a la niña. Mulder de pronto se dio cuanto que no podría saltar la tapia como había hecho antes, no con la niña en brazos. Y los guardias estaba demasiado cerca.

De pronto Skinner al volante de la furgoneta se abrió paso entre la verja haciendo que se doblara como si de una tela se tratara y abrió la parte trasera

-Vamos, ¡dese prisa!

Mulder corrió tanto como sus jóvenes piernas le permitían y de un salto subió a la camioneta mientras Skinner daba marcha atrás y se alejaba lo más rápido de allí. Lo guardias aún siguieron disparando un rato, pero luego ya dejaron de oírse los disparos.

Skinner se giró y vio a Mulder sosteniendo a la pequeña, que parecía no tener miedo, entre sus brazos. Una sensación extraña le invadió, esa criatura era la hija de Scully, y en realidad si se parecían, sin embargo no podían estar juntas. No sin que peligraran sus vidas y Scully sufriese sin remedio. Eso era lo que le había dicho Mulder, y Skinner le creyó. ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? A veces la vida es cruel, y con Scully lo había sido y mucho.

Pararon a medio camino del centro de la ciudad, donde se separaría. Skinner se llevaría a la niña y Mulder iría a ver a Scully, necesitaba contarle muchas cosas.

-Bueno, ahora vas a tener que ser una niña muy valiente. ¿Vale?

La niña asintió, parecía muy entretenida tirando del pelo a Mulder.

-Te vas a quedar con el tío Skinner y luego te iras con una persona que te va a ayudar mucho, ¿sabes? Y quizá algún día pueda presentarte a una persona a quien le encantaría conocerte.

La niña le sonrió, y, aunque fuera una locura, parecía saber lo que estaba pasando realmente.

-Tenga cuidado señor,

-Lo tendré agente Mulder, no se preocupe. Vaya con la agente Scully, ahora le necesita.

-Si.

Se estrecharon las manos y Mulder emprendió su regreso a su apartamento mientras Skinner lo miraba desde lo alto de la colina. Después volvió a sentarse al volante de la camioneta y prosiguió su camino.

-¿Quieres que ponga un poco de música? ¡Si? Esta bien.

Y ambos se alejaron mientras la lluvia comenzaba a mojar las calles de Washington.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

_Un capitulo más, y se terminó. Ahora viene la parte waff._


	4. capitulo cuatro

_Disclaimer y demás, en el primer capitulo._

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cuestión personal  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
by Nagi-chan  


**En algún lugar de nueva york **

-Maldita sea

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

-Seguro que ha sido...

-....s imperdonable, imperdonable.

-No podemos estar seguros.

-....de detenerle?

-Hay que hacer algo

-Clama, clama señores. Vallamos por partes. ¿Hay algo sobre el sujeto SDK001?

-No señor, ha desaparecido, junto con algunos informes sobre las pruebas realizadas a los demás sujetos.

-¿Y el médico que la trataba?

-Muerto, señor.

-Seguro que ha sido Mulder, no ha podido ser otro. Como odio a ese hombre.

Dijo un tercero, levantándose de su silla y mirando desafiante a los otros.

-No tenemos pruebas para asegurar eso.

-Pero es la posibilidad más plausible.

-¿Y como se ha podido enterar? –Dijo por fin Krycek con rabia, que había estado callado todo el rato. Aunque tenia una ligera sospecha de quien podría haberse ido de la lengua.

-Creo, señores, que hay un topo entre nosotros.

Otra vez murmullos y comentarios por lo bajo.

-Pues tendremos que encontrarlo y eliminarlo -Dijo con voz grave el fumador, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Y que hacemos con Mulder? -Le inquirió Krycek, deseoso de oír la palabra asesinato.

-Dejémosle de momento, que se confíe de su suerte, la próxima vez no fallaremos.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza en un gesto demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con él y se fueron de la habitación lentamente. El fumador apagó otro cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa, estando seguro de que no habría próxima vez.

Krycek lo miró por unos momentos con recelo, pero se alejó como los otros.

**Apartamento de Mulder 9:46 p.m.**

Scully había estado ordenando los informes y volviéndolos a ordenar, mirando el reloj cada poco y maldiciéndose por no haberse ido con Mulder. Esperaba no tener que lamentarse. Pero justo cuando estaba pensando en llamarlo al móvil y pedirle explicaciones oyó una llave que giraba y le vio entrando en el apartamento empapado y con unos papeles en la mano.

-Hola Scully

-Mulder, estas empapado ¿dónde te has metido todo el día? Ven quítate eso, estas mojando el suelo... Me tenías preocupada, pensé que quizá te habría pasado algo.... podrías haberme llamado

Hablaba atropelladamente mientras le quitaba el abrigo a Mulder y lo ponía en una silla. Pronto se formó un charco allí. No quería mirarlo a la cara, no quería que Mulder viera lo turbada que estaba.

-Scully, tranquila, estoy aquí....

La cogió de las manos, y la obligó a parar.

-...y no voy irme. ¿vale? –vio que ella lo miraba expectante- Tenemos que hablar, Scully. Y creo que lo sabes.

-Eso no ha sonado muy bien.

-No es nada, es solo que tienes que saber algo.

-Tiene que ver con lo que has hecho esta tarde, ¿verdad?

-Si

-Y con Emily

-Si

-Una cuestión personal ¿eh?

-Si

**10:31 p.m. **

Mulder, sentado en el sofá tomándose un te helado, estaba esperando pacientemente a que Scully terminase de leer los papeles que había traído esta tarde. Eran los mimos que le dio Skinner, antes de marcharse. Se dio cuanta de Scully no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas mientras terminaba de leer aquellos informes. Estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá, con su lata de coca intacta, y sin embargo la sentía muy lejos. Y aún no sabía ni la mitad.

-¿Mulder, según esto..... Emily ha sido adoptada?

-No, no . No es una verdadera adopción, Scully, es una tapadera. Ellos no son un matrimonio feliz que no ha podido tener hijos, son los científicos de una reputada universidad que se ocuparán de la niña.

-¿Se ocuparan de ella? ¿quieres decir, que la estudiaran?

-No, quiero decir que la protegerán de los tipos que si la quieren estudiar, Scully.

Ella suspiró y bajo la mirada, querrá decirle que lo odiaba por no habérsela entregado, por haberla alejado de ella, quería gritarle que no quería su ayuda nunca más y que esta vez se había pasado, pero algo en su interior le decía que Mulder había hecho lo correcto.

-Se que ahora me odiarás y probablemente te enfades con migo, pero cuando lo pienses te darás de que no había otra solución. Si la hubiera dejado aquí ¿cuánto crees que habrían tardado en matarte y en llevársela otra vez? No podía permitir que os pusierais en peligro tu y la niña. Allí al menos tenemos la certeza de que no la encontraran y que tendrá un oportunidad para vivir.

-Se que probablemente tienes razón, pero no me pidas que te las gracias ahora, Mulder, por que no podría. Aún no.

-Y lo comprendo, Scully, solo quería que supieras que nunca he querido herirte. Nunca.

-Lo se, Mulder no hace falta que lo digas.

Su voz había sonado un poco entrecortada, se levantó del sofá y Mulder solo pudo ver una pequeña lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. La cogió del brazo y tiro de ella hacia si, sentándola en sus rodillas. Scully escondía la cara, pero Mulder sabía que estaba llorando, justo lo que el no quería que pasara.

-Lo siento yo....

Mulder la abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo y Scully empezó a llorar abiertamente. No le importaba que Mulder la viera así, total, la conocía tan bien que era una tontería intentar ocultarle algo.

-Es que.... Mulder esa será la única hija que pueda tener, y no podé verla...

-No, no. Scully eso no es cierto, claro que podrás verla, cuando todo esto haya pasado iremos a verla...

-¡Pero no podré verla crecer ni nada de eso! Y nunca sabrá quien soy. No podré tenerla a ella ni tener más....

-Scully, mírame.

Mulder cogió el delicado rostro de Scully entre sus manos y le obligo mirarlo. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos:

-Claro que tendrás más hijos, Scully y serás muy feliz.

-Sabes que no...

-Hay más métodos, Scully, tú eres médico y lo sabes mejor que yo. Fecundación artificial, madres de alquiler.... la adopción.

-Pero no serán verdaderamente míos, Mulder, es a eso a lo que me refiero.

Entonces Mulder recordó súbitamente algo que había estado en su mente desde el principio pero que no sabía con exactitud que era. Ahora lo recordaba, y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara.

-Si que serán tuyos, Scully. Claro que si.

-¿De que estás hablando, Mulder?

-He de confesarte algo Scully, cuando visité aquel centro médico lleno de clones cuando tú estabas en el hospital por el cancer.... ¿recuerdas?

-Si

-Allí encontré a unos doctores que me mostraron un almacén lleno de los óvulos de las mujeres que habían tomado parte en los experimentos....

-¿qué...?

-... y tu nombre constaba en uno de los cajones.

Scully se quedó muda por un momento, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Yo.... cogí uno de los tubos de ese cajón, Scully.

-¿¡Quieres decir que tu tienes óvulos míos!?

-Dicho así.....

-¿Desde cuando? ¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho antes? Dios mío...

-Nunca encontré el momento oportuno..... la verdad es que estaba un poco asustado por tu reacción. No quería decírtelo así , de sopetón, quería que fuera en el momento oportuno.

Mulder la miró, esperando encontrar cólera, tristeza, odio, lo que fuera. Pero Scully parecía extrañamente calmada.

-¿Dónde.... donde están?

-En un congelador en un hospital de San Diego. Llevan allí desde que los cogí Scully, bajo un nombre falso. Llamo para comprobarlo cada mes o así.

-¿Y que pensabas hacer con ellos?

Le dijo sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos. Ya no lloraba. E incluso parecía más animada.

Fuera, parecía que la tormenta empezaba a amainar.

-Ya te he dicho que pensaba decírtelo tan pronto como encontrara una situación... adecuada.

-¿Cómo ésta?

-Como esta.

Scully bajo al cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Por un momento Mulder pensó que iba a ponerse a llorar otra vez.

-Lo siento, Scully, de verdad, nunca quise que todo esto pasase, nunca quise hacerte sufrir...

-Lo se

Le dijo Scully tapando su boca con sus dedos. Los dos se miraron por un instante. En ese momento Mulder volvió a sentirla cerca de él, mas cerca que nunca. Y sonrío, y Scully le devolvió la sonrisa. Volvía a ser su Scully.

-A si que Scully, ahora solo tienes que buscar a un hombre bueno, guapo e inteligente , que tenga algún que otro vicio que criticarle y que te quiera; y formar tu propia familia

-Si conoces a alguien así deberías darme su teléfono -le dijo Scully, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Pero si ya lo tienes –le contestó él, mirándola picaramente- en la M

Scully le miró divertida mientras Mulder tragaba saliva. Se levantó y se acercó un poco a él, lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-Tu teléfono lo tengo en la S, de siniestro

Dicho esto, Scully cogió los papeles que Mulder le había dado y entró en el dormitorio de Mulder dejando la puerta abierta.

Y Mulder solo supo quedarse ahí sentado mientras su mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de Scully. No supo cuanto tiempo, pero bastante. ¿Era una invitación? ¿O solo jugaba con él?

Decidió que tenía que averiguarlo, y se acercó al dormitorio y llamó a la puerta, a pesar de que estaba abierta. Se apoyó en el dintel.

-¿Si? -le dijo Scully, que llevaba puesta su camiseta de los Nicks

-Solo vine a decirte buenas noches, Scully –dijo sonriendo

-Buenas noches Mulder

-Buenas noches Scully

"¿Ya está? ¿Ahí va a acabar todo? Vine a darte las buenas noches, eres brillante tío, no me extraña que no hayas tenido una cita desde ni se sabe"

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? –dijo extrañado Mulder- si, creo que bien.

-Lo digo por que con la tormenta tal vez te hayas resfriado –Scully se acercaba peligrosamente

-Mañana iré a ver a un médico para que me haga una revisión, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Yo también soy médico y, si no te importa, prefiero hacerlo yo misma

Mulder la miró sorprendido, muy, muy, sorprendido.

-Bueno, -dijo resignada Scully- como tu dijiste es una cuestión personal

-Siempre lo es

~~FIN~~

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

_¿Qué opináis? ¿Me los contáis? Mándame un email o ponme un reviews, de cualquier forma me haces muy feliz! Gracias._


End file.
